1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fused protection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fused protection device that is easily attachable to and removable from a variety of electrical appliances that draw between 1/4 and 15 amps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fused plugs are often used to prevent circuit overload in electrical appliances.
In a standard fused plug, an appliance must be wired to the plug by the consumer. One disadvantage of a standard plug is that it is not convenient since the plug is not readily attached and removed from the appliance but rather must be wired by the consumer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,567 for "MODULAR HEATING CABLE ASSEMBLY" a fused circuit overload device that incorporated within heat tape modules is disclosed. One disadvantage of the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,569 is that its use is limited to heat tapes and it is not useful in protecting other appliances from circuit overload.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fused protection device that is easily attachable to and removable from an appliance eliminating the need for the consumer to do any wiring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fused protection device that can be used with a variety of appliances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide attachment means or a strap system to support the weight of the device.